Decisiones
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: NO APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD NI PERSONAS CON CRITERIO REDUCIDO. -tu has decidido marcharte y no te importa lo que pienses los demás, yo eh decidido que te quedas y no me importa lo que decidas tu...


hola gente bonita, este shot es un error que cometí, me pidieron una historia RedXRaven, e hice esto, de todos modos ya estoy trabajando la buena, por cierto, no se pierdan ABC du sex, las viñetas están espectaculares,y no dejen de agregarme al facebook de escritora, ahí pondré mis actualizaciones.

* * *

_**Decisiones.**_

"_Está decidido, te detendré, por el equipo, por la ciudad, por mí… no te irás…"_

-Robin, piénsalo, el equipo te necesita, la ciudad te necesita – suplicó Starfire

-Viejo, ¿es en serio? ¿Con quién jugaré? Eres mi mejor rival en los videojuegos – intento persuadir Chico Bestia –Cyborg nunca será como tú- dijo bajando la voz y fingiendo susurrar.

-¿Es tu última palabra? – preguntó Cyborg luego de propinarle un zape a Chico Bestia.

-Chicos, la decisión está tomada, estoy seguro que harán las cosas bien, confío en ustedes – refutó el chico maravilla.

Raven se mantuvo callada, cruzada de brazos sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, todos la miraron, como suplicando que dijera algo, todos menos Robin, que miraba por la ventana imaginando su porvenir como héroe solitario, como Nightwing.

-Raven, di algo – suplicó la extraterrestre pelirroja –él siempre te escucha.

Robin volteo a mirar extrañado a Starfire para volver la mirada a Raven, expectante a la persuasión que fuera a utilizar la Azarathiana… Cyborg y Chico Bestia también la miraron con mescla de sentimientos…

Pero Raven no dijo nada, solo miró a Starfire sin prestarle atención, como si apenas hubiese escuchado un susurro, luego miró por la ventana por donde Robin había estado mirando antes, disfrutando el paisaje como si nada.

Robin giró su cuerpo hacia Raven, cómo esperando… nada consiguió, nada escucho, apenas sí pudo susurrar un medianamente audible –Gracias por entenderme.

-La gente viene, la gente se va, es la ley de la vida en la tierra – dicho esto, la Azarathiana giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina. Todos la miraron expectantes, como adivinando que no había terminado; ella tomó el pan de caja y se preparó un sencillo sándwich de jamón y queso, cuando levantó la vista solo comentó un absurdo -¿qué?-

Los chicos se miraron expectantes entre sí, ya no había nada que hacer, Robin había decidido irse y Raven había decidido no hacer nada… o eso creía.

-Así como tú has decidido irte sin considerar a los demás – indicó sorpresivamente la más oscura de los titanes justo antes de dar la segunda mordida a su emparedado. Todos voltearon a verla expectantes, esperando a que tragara el bocado –yo eh decido que te quedes sin que me importe tu decisión-

Todos, especialmente Robin la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos de lo que había declarado en ese momento. Nadie dijo nada, segundos después abandonó la habitación con la mirada de todos los titanes sobre ella.

Unos momentos más tardes Robin hizo lo propio, dejando la sala con todos sus amigos.

"_Quiere detenerme ¿por qué? ¿Será que se niega a perderme? Sus esfuerzos serán inútiles. Estoy decidido, Seré Nightwing, me iré"_

No intentó buscar a Raven, si quería detenerlo, seguramente ella misma lo buscaría, decidió ir directo a su habitación, esta era la última noche que pasaría en la torre titán y seguramente sus amigos le organizarían una fiesta sorpresa de despedida, justo como es su estilo.

Cuando entró a su habitación encontró a una angelical Raven flotando sobre su cama; pero algo andaba mal, Raven no usaba su usual traje azul oscuro, en su lugar, lucía aquel fenomenal traje blanco que había sido transformado por sus propias emociones el día que derrotó a Trigón.

"_Si la luna llena en su cenit bajara a mirarla, sentiría envidia de su belleza"_

Robin la miró sorprendido, lucía especialmente hermosa a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta por la capa, incluso su rostro, sus ojos cerrados parecían guardar la paz de la que difícilmente Raven había gozado alguna vez.

Raven bajó levitando tan lentamente que por momentos a Robin le parecía una aparición. Completamente sorprendido, no podía siquiera cerrar la boca de la sorpresa; cuando al fin reaccionó tuvo la intuición de que debía ponerle seguro a su habitación, solo por si las dudas, siguió su instinto, girándose apenas unos segundos; cuando volvió su vista para buscar a la invasora, la encontró justo frente a él, sorprendiéndolo de manera extrañamente grata.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazó por el cuello, era más alta que él, enseguida entendió que seguía flotando; ella levantó su vista por el mentón y le sonrió invitándole, provocándolo, su capa apenas si se había abierto, para sacar sus manos, Robin no pudo evitar la tentación de meter las manos entre su capa para acariciar su silueta; su mirada se transformó en un rictus de sorpresa.

Raven abrió su capa y quitó su capucha completamente; se alejó un poco para dejar a Robin regodearse de la vista.

Usaba medias blancas que se ajustaban de sus muslos por medio de ligas a su también blanco baby doll de ajustado encaje, con sexis moños azules adornando la parte de donde se sostenían las mismas, viéndola de frente solo lograba ver como el discreto bikini tapaba lo necesario, los tirantes de las copas del conjunto también estaban adornadas por los moños azules y, aunque las copas del sostén cubrían buena parte de los senos, estos parecían luchar por quedarse dentro, debido a las exuberantes medidas de la ocultista.

-Starfire ya intentó esto anoche – confesó el héroe, al fin reaccionando un poco y tomando una postura más desafiante.

-Starfire no es tan persuasiva como yo – refutó la ocultista con sarcasmo.

"_Resistiré. Tus encantos no dominaran mis decisiones, mujeres más bellas lo han intentado ¿Qué_ _te hace sentir tan especial?"_

Unos segundos pasaron, Raven no hacía nada, solo sonreía tan discretamente que parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, su capa estaba tras sus hombros, flotaba por encima de su cama, de pie, invitando al dueño de la habitación a tomarla. Este luchaba contra sus instintos, debía lograrlo, no podría dejarse dominar, él siempre había sido el dueño de sus decisiones, ninguna mujer había lograd persuadirlo de nada. Ni Starfire, ni ninguna de sus exnovias no supuso que una, que no había sido su novia lograra más avances… hasta ahora.

"_Lo sé, cederás; lo deseas, admítelo, acepta que deseas esto tanto como yo a ti"_

-Córreme o ven a mí. Decídete – comentó la ocultista de manera imperativa.

-Baja o vete

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-Mejor ven a mi cama.

Raven bajó lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo frente al chico maravilla, este arrancó su capa con furia y deseo, mientras atacaba sus labios de manera salvaje, ella por su parte se dedicó a arruinar el traje de semáforo que tanto odiaba –demasiado color para su gusto- arrancó la capa y destrozo de manera furiosa la camisa con sus uñas, dejándola hecha girones en el piso, acto seguido se regodeo en la maravillosa vista que el torso de su líder le ofrecía. Al notar aquel salvaje ataque a sus prendas de vestir, empujó a la ocultista a la cama.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Si te vas, ya no necesitarás ese horrible uniforme; que dejes la torre tiene sus ventajas.

-Años prácticamente callada y hablando solo lo necesario, y te vuelves parlanchina justo cuando estoy por marcharme.

-Me tienes casi desnuda en tu cama, ¿y te pones a charlar? Ahora entiendo por qué te dejaron todas tus novias, chico maravilla…

Raven había atacado el orgullo Grayson, el orgullo del hombre, más que del héroe, subió a la cama de rodillas, se dirigió directamente a la oreja de la titán donde soltó un suspiro de aire caliente –Te demostraré por qué todas me siguen amando- en seguida se acomodó completamente sobre ella de manera vertical, pero sujetándose por los brazos, la miró unos segundos, tiempo en el que ella levantó la pierna izquierda, que rozó con la intimidad del caballero que empezaba a despertar.

Sus labios se posaron sobre la torpe boca de la ocultista, fue cuando entendió que no era tan experimentada como aparentaba ser, eso le gustó, era el primero en gozar de las mieles de la ocultista que aparentaba que sabía que hacer pero que resultaba tan torpe que no había duda de su inexperiencia.

Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de su dama, se acomodó a horcajadas encima de ella, luego de rodillas, se desabrocho el pantalón, ella cerró sus ojos nerviosa, sabía lo que venía, estaba lista, estaba deseándolo.

Robin acomodó la punta de su hombría en la virginidad de la ocultista que, rendida a aquel placer, yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aferrada con las manos a la sábana, con las piernas abiertas, en pos del chico maravilla, este dejó su salvajismo y se volvió a acostar sobre ella, rozando con su dureza la ya húmeda intimidad de Raven, Ella por su lado sintió los labios de Robin en su oreja –Esto te va a doler- escuchó la ronca voz de su amante y sintió su aliento estremecerla.

Su cuerpo tembló de pasión pura, Robin la torturaba, la besaba con ternura, de pronto detuvo el magreo y le besó los labios –abre los ojos- escuchó y obedeció Raven –hago esto porque te amo, ¿entendido?-

Raven asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía entera, correspondida, eso la hizo sentirse mejor que nunca y desear aún más, si es que eso era posible, ser poseída por el gran Richard Grayson.

Ella sintió algo dentro de sí romperse, sintió dolor, como nunca lo había experimentado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, Robin había llegad a la mitad de su camino de una sola estocada y ella sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba, él se detuvo y le besó la frente –Eres tan hermosa- le susurró –dime si quieres que me detenga – le besó los ojos para después secar sus lágrimas con sus labios; la vio negar con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar.

-Escucha –dijo Robin- entraré de una sola vez, dolerá mucho pero solo un momento ¿entendido?-

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Raven con los ojos muy cerrados de nuevo.

Robin perdió el sentido un momento, pero pronto recordó y entendió –hago esto porque te amo – reafirmó. Dicho esto, cumplió su palabra, entró de una sola estocada provocándole un dolor indescriptible, se detuvo en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, ambos estaban agitados, él porque no quería perder el control y hacerle daño, ella porque quería olvidarse del dolor y entregarse al placer.

Pronto ambos cumplieron su objetivo y empezaron la suave danza de caderas, unidos como si fuesen uno solo, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de su Richard, aferrándose a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía qué hacer, actuaba por mero instinto, pero ahora su instinto no le decía mucho, él se movía usando toda su experiencia a la disposición de la mujer que amaba, esforzándose por darle todo el placer posible.

Después de unos minutos, las intimidad de Raven parecía latir, apretando rítmicamente el miembro viril del chico maravilla, Richard sintió que no aguantaría el ritmo mucho más, trató de detenerse para brindarle el mayor éxtasis, pero ella tenía un orgasmo tan potente que sus caderas se movieron rápidamente, haciéndolo acabar dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo.

Ambos gimieron por última vez, unidos en el más intenso y ardiente de los orgasmos, pronto él cayó junto a ella, estaban agotados, él echo un mechón del cabello de Rae hacia atrás.

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella con ternura.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados…

Era temprano por la mañana y los titanes se despertaban con la noticia de que Robin había decidido posponer su cambio de personalidad hasta nuevo aviso.


End file.
